Witch Queen
|image= Witch Queen anime profile.png |colors= WitchQueenColors |kanji= |romaji= |alias= |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Blood Magic |age= 100+ |birthday= November 3rd |sign= Scorpio |height= 170 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Pink |family= |occupation= Queen |squad= |country= Witches' Forest |workplace= |manga= Chapter 82 |anime= Episode 57 |jva= Ryoko Gi |eva= Jamie Marchi }} |chapter= }} The is the ruler of the Witches' Forest and the mother of all witches. Appearance is a tall woman with a slim build. She has pink hair, which is pulled up under her hat, and teal eyes. Beneath both of her eyes are three dark blue teardrops. Her lips are the same shade of blue. She wears a light green, layered dress with each layer of the skirt having a large red eyespot. The bodice has a high neck and long sleeves. The skirt flares out into a large hoop. She also wears a white conical hat with a wide brim. It has the same layered look as her dress but lacks the eyespots. Additionally the black feather hat band has a dark red flower in front and a collection of multicolored jewels on her left side. From her left ear hangs a purple magic stone, and from her necklace hang three black feathers. Gallery Witch Queen lighter outfit.png|Her outfit before imprisoning Vanessa Witch Queen darker outfit.png|Her outfit while Vanessa is imprisoned Personality detests men and imperfection. She is exceedingly cruel, as shown when she digs her heel into Vanessa Enoteca's head and later attempts to kill her daughter's friends. She is also willing to enslave others. Because of her fortune-telling ability, she has become vain and manipulates others for her own betterment, as shown when she imprisons Vanessa due to the potential of her Thread Magic but allows her to escape so that she can later return with another power, and when she heals Asta's arms so she can later control him and his Anti Magic. Biography Within the Witches' Forest, imprisons Vanessa Enoteca as a child because she foresaw the potential of Vanessa's Thread Magic. Years later, Yami Sukehiro accidentally breaks into the cage after fighting with , and frees Vanessa, whom the Queen allows to escape because she foresaw Vanessa's eventual return with a gift. When Vanessa returns to the forest's gate and demands entrance, sends a flock of birds to grab the witch and pull her in. In her throne room, chastises Vanessa for failing to strengthen her magic and for being used by a man. In her anger, releases her mana and blasts a hole in the wall, but Vanessa is undeterred and demands to be taught how to dispel ancient curses. In return, Vanessa promises to remain as a slave in the forest. has beaten Vanessa and is stepping on her when the intruders crash into the throne room. Asta demands to know what the Queen is doing and for her to stop. However, the Queen rebuffs him for intruding on her family affairs. He charges at her and Finral Roulacase warps him behind the Queen, but she catches and holds Asta with a flock of birds. She notices Asta does not have any magic and realizes he is the one Vanessa wants to heal. She then reacts to the two armies that appeared on the outskirts of the forest. She is confident that she will be able to deal with them until Salamander destroys a large section of the forest. After Vanessa awakens, Asta pulls out the Demon-Dweller Sword, which the recognizes, and uses it to remove the curse from his arm. Vanessa stops him from hurting himself more and accidentally reveals her plan to use his Anti Magic to free herself. Noelle Silva then addresses the Queen and asks for her to heal Asta's arms in return for them helping defend the forest. agrees and heals the boy's arms, while plotting to take Vanessa and Asta for herself later. then asks Asta to fulfill his part of the bargain. watches as Asta cuts through Salamander and is impressed with the Black Bulls' power. She then turns her attention to the Diamond Kingdom forces. After Ladros absorbs Salamander and shoots and knocks out Asta, revives the Black Bull and demands that he show who and what he is. She is impressed when he remains conscious as Anti Magic overflows from him. She also realizes that his ability to wield Anti Magic weapons comes not from being a descendant of the previous wielder but from his inability to hold mana. As Asta tears through Ladros' attacks, tells him to kill for Anti Magic seeks out and pursues all magic. After Asta defeats Ladros, he notices how injured his friends are and declares that he will carry them all, but tells that it will be unnecessary, and appears from a flock of birds. She compliments him on defeating the two armies, but when he asks for her to heal everybody, she refuses. Instead, she restrains them with Scaffold of Fresh Blood. Taking control of and healing Asta's body, she forces him to draw his Demon-Slayer Sword and to release the flow of Anti Magic, and then prepares to have him kill everyone else. She decides to kill Noelle Silva first, noting the irony of one of the Clover Kingdom's nobles dying to that sword, but Asta blocks his right hand with his left, which frustrates the Queen. Noelle tells Asta that she will dispel the magic controlling him, but the Queen mocks her for underestimating the spell. Vanessa pleads for the Queen to release everyone in return for her obedience, but refuses and states that by killing all of them, she will make sure such things never happen again and that she foretold Vanessa's return with a gift, which the Queen did not know would be a man with Anti Magic weapons. Vanessa denies any familial connection with and, in her anger and desperation, summons the red string of fate in the form of a cat, which recognizes and decides to test it by having Asta kill Noelle. The cat leaps to Asta's shoulder but does not stop his swing, which beheads Noelle, and declares Vanessa's magic to be imperfect. The Queen then notices that Asta has not swung yet, so she commands him again to attack, but the swing misses Noelle and hits the scaffold instead. She has Asta stab Noelle. The cat leaps to his shoulder again, and suddenly Noelle is no longer stabbed and Asta redirects the attack with his left hand, stabbing the ground next to Noelle. commands Asta to kill Finral, and again the attack lands but somehow misses. Flustered, she has Asta attack the cat, which unthreads its middle, allowing the sword to pass through, and touches Asta's forehead. Asta's swing continues until the hilt hits his own head, freeing him from the Queen's control. Recognizing the cat's true ability, takes control of Vanessa and summons a large scythe of blood. As she flies forward, the cat touches her forehead and all of the Queen's spells fall apart. The Queen admits defeat and allows Vanessa to go free. Nero flies over, landing on the Queen's shoulder, and taps the magic stone hanging from her left ear. Once back in her throne room, she gives the Black Bulls the stone and tells them about it, the elves, the possible connection to the Eye of the Midnight Sun, and Asta's swords. Before they leave, the Queen hands Mars a bottled version of Puppet Bloodflow to use on the king of Diamond Kingdom, and Asta a bottled version of Curse-Breaking Blood Cocoon. Battle Prowess Magic *'Blood Magic': uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate blood. Puppet Bloodflow.png|link=Puppet Bloodflow|Puppet Bloodflow *'Healing Magic': uses this form of magic for recovery purposes. Her spells can dispel ancient curses, mend shattered bones, and reinforce limbs. Blood Magic.png|link=Curse-Breaking Blood Cocoon|Curse-Breaking Blood Cocoon *'Creation Magic': uses this form of magic to create objects out of blood. Scaffold of Fresh Blood.png|link=Scaffold of Fresh Blood|Scaffold of Fresh Blood Blood Scythe.png|link=Lifeblood Scythe|Lifeblood Scythe Abilities *'Bird Control': can control a flock of black birds. She often uses them to grab or hold people. They are obedient and strong enough to serve as a makeshift chair. *'Immense Magic Power': possesses a tremendous amount of magic power, comparable to elves. Her mana can cover the entire Witches' Forest and overwhelm Ladros' ability to absorb and store magic. By simply releasing her mana, she blasts a large hole in the wall of her throne room. She can use multiple high-level spells in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue, and can cause Noelle Silva's body to freeze up in fear from the sheer volume of her power. *'Mana Sensory': possesses the ability to sense mana from her surroundings. * : can foresee the future, although it is not always accurate. Equipment *'Grimoire': possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various blood-based spells. Witch Queen grimoire.png| 's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Ladros: Win *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen: Loss Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Vanessa Enoteca Vanessa Enoteca was once the most important person to the . However, she has come to dislike Vanessa for abandoning their plan and for leaving with Yami Sukehiro. Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Tied with Rebecca Scarlet, ranked #29 in the first popularity poll and #60 in the second. * 's favorite things are red wine and the morning fog of the Witches' Forest. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Tied with Julius Novachrono, is the best drinker. References Navigation pl:Królowa Czarownic ru:Королева Ведьм Category:Human Category:Creation Magic users Category:Healing Magic users